


Bed Hog

by madameruth



Series: All You Need Is Love [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameruth/pseuds/madameruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn can't sleep because a certain someone doesn't know how to sleep on their side of the bed. She remedies the situation real quick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Hog

"B'Elanna, " Kathryn implored, "you're on my side of the bed."  
  
The only response was noisy snort from the sleeping body next to her. Kathryn growled in frustration, risking a glance at the chronometer. It told her it was 0430. She sighed. Their bed was large enough to accommodate them both and Nellie, and could do so with room to spare; yet there she was on her side hugging the edge of the mattress while Nellie watched through guarded eyes from the doggy-bed on the floor. It was a look that said "don't even think about it, lady", but Kathryn did just that, wondering where holographic dogs fit into the Starfleet rank and file. In the end, it was the canine glare more so than protocol that made her reconsider crawling on the floor in search of space to stretch out.   
  
Beside her B'Elanna stretched, jabbing her in the back with an elbow. Kathryn grunted, gripping the bed like a cat to keep from falling. This is ridiculous, she thought sourly. Her duty shift started in a few hours, and she hadn't even gotten close to accumulating forty winks. It was probably still in single digits, an intolerable situation. She was not about to walk onto the bridge looking like a hungover Dabo girl.  
  
Kathryn slowly turned onto her other side, a maneuver that required as much skill as piloting a starship. More than once she nearly slipped off the bed, but after strategically shifting her weight- and saying a silent prayer to any deity that would listen- she was staring at B'Elanna's back. Sinewy muscles rippled over the Klingon's bare shoulders with every snore, and for a moment Kathryn was entranced by the elegant beauty that her lover possessed. It was a momentary distraction. B'Elanna twitched from somewhere in a dream and nudged her back another inch.. the last inch she was about to give. Kathryn shimmied her way down to the foot of the bed, and very slowly.. very deliberately.. sunk her teeth into B'Elanna's ass.   
  
The Klingon roared awake, screaming so loudly that Nellie started barking excitedly."What the...?" B'Elanna cried. Sheets and bedcovers were flung aside as the puzzled Klingon tried to shake away the confusion, narrowed eyes finding Kathryn propped up on one elbow.   
  
"Oh, good, " Kathryn said. "You're awake."  
  
B'Elanna rubbed a reddening backside. "Did you just bite me?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
B'Elanna looked at the chronometer and sighed, falling back against the pillows with a soft groan. "Oh.. Kathryn. It's four thirty in the morning. I don't want to play. I want to sleep."  
  
"So do I, " Kathryn said, making her way back up the bed. "But I find it increasingly difficult to manage that when I'm only allowed two inches of bed space." B'Elanna looked at her askance.  
  
"I am not hogging the bed."  
  
Kathryn laughed. "I had to wrestle Nellie for the little bit of room you left. It was a fight to the death. She would have won if I hadn't cheated by threatening to cut off her chew toy supply. I have a sneaking suspicion if she could reach the replicator, I'd be on the floor right now."  
  
"Okay, fine, " B'Elanna replied snottily, inching over slightly. "I'll make room. I'll go sleep on the sofa if you'd rather have the bed to yourself."  
  
"Oh hush, " Kathryn said, claiming the vacated space before it evaporated. She snuggled comfortably under the covers and closed her eyes, letting go a calming sigh. "Now go to sleep, will you? We have to get up in a few hours." Her lover grumbled a terse reply, shifting restlessly beside her. Kathryn ignored it; if she fell asleep now she could face the day with a good three hours of sleep in her larder.  
  
The minutes passed with excruciating slowness, one long moment seeping languidly into the next. Kathryn listened to the sound of her own breathing.. the sound of the warp engines humming.. the sound of B'Elanna's lips smacking in apparent thirst.   
  
"Kathryn?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Still awake?"  
  
"Isn't that obvious?"  
  
"Well, yes, " B'Elanna said quietly.  
  
"Then stop asking silly questions, " Kathryn replied tiredly. She threaded her arm under B'Elanna's and wiggled closer, nuzzling her face into a soft Klingon shoulder. Even though the thought of sleep was so very tempting, the only thing she could think of was the taste of B'Elanna's skin in her mouth when she'd bitten that lovely backside. Heat rushed from her cheeks to places further down, making her breathe in short gasps. Kathryn succumbed to the inevitable, sliding her hand upward to cup a breast- and she would have taken a blood oath that there was just as much relief in B'Elanna's quiet sigh as there was pleasure.   
  
"Mmm... Kathryn, " B'Elanna murmured.   
  
Kathryn delighted in the sound of B'Elanna's voice, so husky and desperate with need. Touching turned to licking, licking turned to biting, and sucking.. Kathryn's mind reeled as she took B'Elanna and B'Elanna took her.. spinning out of control.. hungry and desperate.. and then she was gasping into B'Elanna's heat, their bodies trembling in shared pleasure.  
  
In the few moments it took Kathryn to crawl back up to the top of the bed, B'Elanna had turned over again. She spooned herself against her lover's back, now damp with sweat, and dropped a kiss on her lover's neck. B'Elanna wiggled against her.   
  
"Kathryn?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"You're on my side of the bed."  
  
Kathryn just laughed, drifting off to sleep with B'Elanna in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> All of my stories end up with sex.. I just can't help it! *shrugs shoulders* One day I'll end up writing one that doesn't... But I'm obsessed with the j/t fluffy smut right now ;)
> 
> Hope you're liking these stories, and pls, feel free to comment and tell me if you like them or not. I love the feedback! :)


End file.
